Begum Hazrat Mahal
| birth_place = Faizabad, Awadh | death_date = 7 April 1879 (aged 59) | death_place = Kathmandu, Nepal | religion = Shia Islam }} Begum Hazrat Mahal (' بیگم حضرت محل ') in Urdu (c. 1820 7 April 1879), also called as Begum of Awadh, was the second wife of Nawab Wajid Ali Shah. Wajid Ali Shah met her in his palace. She rebelled against the British East India Company during the Indian Rebellion of 1857. She finally found asylum in Nepal where she died in 1879. After her husband had been exiled to Calcutta, she took charge of the affairs in the state of Awadh and seized control of Lucknow. She organised an army of women and placed Uda Devi as its commander. She actively took part in the revolt of 1857 against the Doctrine of Lapse under which Dalhousie wanted her to surrender Lucknow. She gave stiff resistance. But after the fall of Lucknow she escaped to Kathmandu. She was a very brave woman and such bravery in a male-dominated society was unprecedented. She made her son, Prince Birjis Qadr, the Wali (ruler) of Awadh; However, she was forced to abandon this role after a short reign. "Pasi respondents first documented the story of Begum Hazrat Mahal in print in the 1971 Census records. Though the name of Uda Devi was not mentioned, the respondents mentioned that, in the war of 1857, a Pasi Palton (a platoon of Pasis) rescued Begum Hazrat Mahal from imprisonment by the British (Census of India 1971: 2). It was only later that the story of Uda Devi came to be incorporated into the narrative. After 1990, the story found organisational support for its transmission and celebration with the formation of the Virangana Uda Devi Smarak Sansthan." Biography Mahal's name was Muhammadi Khanum, and she was born at Faizabad, Awadh, India. She was a courtesan by profession and had been taken into the royal harem as a khawasin after being sold by her parents, then to Royal agents, and later promoted to a pari,Michael Edwardes (1975) Red Year. London: Sphere Books; p. 104 and was known as Mahak Pari. She became a begum after being accepted as a royal concubine of the King of Awadh,Christopher Hibbert (1980) The Great Mutiny, Harmondsworth: Penguin; p. 371 and the title 'Hazrat Mahal' was bestowed on her after the birth of their son, Birjis Qadra. She was a juniorSaul David (2002) The Indian Mutiny, Viking; p. 185 wife of the last Tajdaar-e-Awadh, Wajid Ali Shah. The British had annexed Awadh in 1856 and Wajid Ali Shah was exiled to Calcutta. After her husband was exiled to Calcutta, she took charge of the affairs of the state of Awadh despite her divorce from the Nawab, which then was a large part of the current state of Uttar Pradesh, India. Indian Mutiny of 1857 During the Indian Mutiny, from 1857 to 1858, Begum Hazrat Mahal's band of supporters, led by Raja Jailal Singh, rebelled against the forces of the British; later, they seized control of Lucknow and she declared her son, Birjis Qadr, as the ruler (Wali) of Oudh. One of the principal complaints of Begum Hazrat Mahal was that the East India Company had casually demolished Temples and mosques just to make way for roads.William Dalrymple The Last Mughal; the fall of a dynasty: Delhi, 1857, Viking Penguin, 2006, p. 69 In a proclamation issued during the final days of the revolt, she mocked the British claim to allow freedom of worship: When the forces under the command of the British re-captured Lucknow and most of Oudh, she was forced to retreat. Hazrat Mahal worked in association with Nana Saheb, but later joined the Maulavi of Faizabad in the attack on Shahjahanpur. Later life Ultimately, she had to retreat to Nepal, where she was initially refused asylum by the Rana prime minister Jang Bahadur,Hibbert (1980); pp. 374–375 but was later allowed to stay.Hibbert (1980); pp. 386–387 She died there in 1879 and was buried in a nameless grave in the grounds of Kathmandu's Jama Masjid. After her death, on the occasion of the jubilee of Queen Victoria (1887), the British Government pardoned Birjis Qadar and he was allowed to return home. Memorials Begum Hazrat Mahal's tomb is located in central part of Kathmandu near Jama Masjid, Ghantaghar, not far away from the famous Darbar Marg. It is looked after by the Jama Masjid Central Committee. On 15 August 1962, Mahal was honoured at the Old Victoria Park in Hazratganj, Lucknow for her role in the Great Revolt. Along with the renaming of the park, a marble memorial was constructed, which includes a marble tablet with four round brass plaques bearing the Coat of Arms of the Awadh royal family. The park has been used for Ramlilas and bonfires during Dusshera, as well as Lucknow Mahotsava (Lucknow Exposition). On 10 May 1984, the Government of India issued a commemorative stamp in honour of Mahal. The first day cover was designed by C.R. Pakrashi, and the cancellation was done by Alka Sharma. 15,00,000 stamps were issued. The Ministry of Minority Affairs, Government of India has started the Begum Hazrat Mahal National Scholarship for Meritorious Girls belonging to minority communities in India. This scholarship is implemented through the Maulana Azad Education Foundation. References External links * Begum Hazrat Mahal Biography * 1857 – India's Struggle for Freedom – Begum Hazrat Mahal * People took charge in Awadh * LUCKNOW IN 1857–58: THE EPIC SIEGE * The 1857 Uprising in the History of Freedom Struggle * Miserable condition of the grave of a warrior lady * Freedom fighters of India Category:1879 deaths Category:Indian female royalty Category:Indian women in war Category:Women in 19th-century warfare Category:Revolutionaries of the Indian Rebellion of 1857 Category:Military personnel from Lucknow Category:Indian independence activists from Uttar Pradesh Category:Indian rebels Category:1820 births Category:Indian queen consorts Category:History of Awadh Category:19th-century Indian women Category:Military personnel from Uttar Pradesh Category:Women Indian independence activists Category:Women from Uttar Pradesh Category:Indian Shia Muslims